Obesity is a global health problem that is associated with increased morbidity and mortality (Pi-Sunyer et al., Arch Intern Med 158 (17):1855-1867, (1998); Pischon et al., N Engl J Med 359(20):2105-2120, (2008), incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in their entirety). Abdominal obesity is strongly associated with increased cardiometabolic risk, cardiovascular events, strokes, metabolic syndrome, and mortality (Pischon et al., supra; National heart lung and blood institute, de Koning et al., Eur Heart J 28(7):850-856, (2007) incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in their entirety). Metabolic syndrome is a group of risk factors related to obesity that occur together causing increased risk for coronary artery disease, stroke, and type 2 diabetes. One criterion for diagnosing metabolic syndrome is measurement of abdominal obesity/waist circumference, because visceral adipose tissue is a key component of the syndrome (de Koning et al., supra; American Heart Association, International Diabetes Foundation worldwide definition of the metabolic syndrome, incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in their entirety). Recent research suggests that doctors should prioritize waist circumference rather than body-mass-index (BMI) when assessing a patient's risk of heart disease (Pischon et al., supra; National Heart Lung and Blood Institute, supra; de Koning et al., supra; American Heart Association, supra; International Diabetes Federation, supra). A woman's health is at risk when her waist circumference measures more than 31 inches; a man's health is at risk when his waist circumference is more than 37 inches. Waist circumference measurements greater than 35 inches for women and 40 inches for men are signs of metabolic syndrome.
Methods for reducing abdominal fat include surgery. However, surgery for “spot reducing,” such as liposuction, is not an effective long-term solution to reduce waist circumference or disease risk. For example, liposuction removes fat from specific areas of the body (e.g., abdomen, thighs, buttocks), but does not remove fat from organs where it is most dangerous. As an alternative to surgery, many doctors and nutritionists advise their patients to eat less, to avoid calorie-dense foods that are high in fat and/or sugar, and to increase intake of foods such as fruits, vegetables and whole grains, which are filling but not fattening. Additionally, or alternatively, many doctors advise that physical activity should also be incorporated into daily life to reduce weight and abdominal fat.
While many people are aware of dietary and exercise regimens to reduce abdominal fat, such lifestyle changes are difficult, which can impede an individual's ability to successfully implement one or more lifestyle changes. Accordingly, the number of obese individuals is rising. Thus, there is a need in the art for compositions and methods of reducing abdominal fat in individuals that avoid invasive intervention and difficult lifestyle changes.